Lazos
by LadyInfierno
Summary: Está muy mal herida-/-¡Rayos!-/-¿Quién eres-zura?-/Estoy buscando al descendiente de Drosselmeyer-/!No puede ser! ¡Entonces eres mi...!-/ OC, Princess Tutu y Van Helsing. Nota importante en el capítulo 5.
1. Una visita inesperada

Titulo: _**Lazos**_

Por: _**LadyInfierno**_

Género:_** Misterio/Romance, pero**_ _**tiene de todo un poco.**_

Pareja: _**FakirxAhiru**_

Advertencia: _**Para esta historia tome prestadas algunas cosas de la pelicula Van Helsing, y esta basada principalmente en un personaje que es de mi propiedad.**_

Disclaimer: _**Ni Princess Tutu, ni Van Helsing son de mi propiedad,**_ _**sino de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los secuestro un rato, para entretenerme y divertirlos un rato**_

Resumen:_** -Está muy mal herida-/-¡Rayos!-/-¿Quién eres-zura?-/Estoy buscando al descendiente de Drosselmeyer-/!No puede ser! ¡Entonces eres mi...!-/ (OC, Princess Tutu y Van Helsing)**_

_**Muy bien, espero que lo disfruten, y sin nada mas por decir...**_

_**¡Comencemos!**_

-

-

-

Era una tarde lluviosa en un pueblito llamado Kinkan, lo azotaba una tormenta que parecía no tener fin, nadie paseaba por las calles y nadie parecía querer hacerlo, sin embargo, si había una persona, corría desesperadamente por la orilla de un lago, alguien o algo parecía perseguirla, era una muchacha.

Su largo y negro cabello se agitaba violentamente con el fuerte viento, su blanca piel estaba llena de golpes, cortadas y arañazos, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del pueblo, para ser más específicos, en una tienda de antigüedades, una familia cenaba tranquilamente, aunque, a decir verdad, era una familia bastante rara, pues estaba conformada por un muchacho, su padre adoptivo, una marioneta muy curiosa, y un patito muy torpe

Pero esa tranquilidad no les duró mucho, pues todos ellos se vieron alarmados al escuchar que algo había chocado contra la puerta de entrada, el hombre cargó a la pequeña marioneta y al patito, y el joven, empuñando su espada, se dispuso a revisar que había sido

Con cuidado tomó el picaporte, y lentamente lo giró hasta que se escuchó un clic, entonces, poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta, preparándose para cualquier ataque

Cuál no sería su sorpresa, al ver que no había enemigo alguno en pie, se tranquilizó, pero segundos después, notó que algo o alguien se encontraba tirado en el piso, no lo distinguió bien a causa de la oscuridad, pero cuando enfocó más su vista, su ojos se abrieron del impacto y soltó su espada…

_-¡Charon!-_gritó el muchacho, mientras se acercaba a lo que, recientemente había descubierto, era una chica

El hombre hizo aparición en el umbral de la puerta, y quedó igual de impactado al ver a su hijo corriendo hacia él con una jovencita en brazos

_-Está muy mal herida_-dijo el joven mientras subía apresurado las escaleras-hay que curarla rápido

De una patada abrió la puerta de su habitación, entrando rápidamente y depositando a la joven en su cama

_-Ha perdido mucha sangre_-dijo ante la mirada preocupada de los presentes-Uzura, ¿podrías traerme el botiquín de ese escritorio?-dijo a la pequeña, la cual asintió y se apresuró a llevárselo

La joven aún estaba inconsciente, totalmente empapada y sus ropas estaban rasgadas, llevaba una capa negra, que el joven se apresuró a quitarle, así, pudieron notar las vestimentas que traía, la verdad, a todos les sorprendió que aquella joven, que no tendría más de 15 años, trajera consigo tantas armas

Al costado de cada una de sus botas, llevaba una daga, tenía un cinto negro, con un cuchillo, una pistola, y una espada, y en sus brazos, atadas a las muñecas, una especie de sierras circulares (N/a:Imaginen las de Van Helsing, XD), todos los presentes estaban demasiado sorprendidos del arsenal de la muchacha, pero uno en especial no quitaba la vista de su espada, como si la conociera de algún lado, un gemido de dolor por parte de la joven hizo que todos salieran de su ensimismamiento

El joven se hizo cargo de curar las heridas de la chica, con ayuda del patito, mientras que Charon y Uzura esperaban en la sala

_-Cuack, cua_-decía el pequeño pato, mirando a la joven recostada

_-Ahiru, sabes bien que no te entiendo, pero, supongo que te preocupa, ¿no?-_dijo mirando al animalito de ojos azules, que asintió-_ella estará bien, sólo necesita comer cuando despierte, y no levantarse de aquí, por lo menos en dos días-_

Y después de que el muchacho se pusiera como tomate al intentar cambiar de ropas a la muchacha, de que el patito le graznara como loco, de que Charon lo sacara de la habitación por las orejas, y de que Uzura, con muchas dificultades, cambiara a la joven, todos se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Bien dice el dicho que, después de la tormenta viene a calma, pero en este caso no aplicaba, pues la tormenta del día anterior había amanecido aún más fuerte que antes, en una habitación oscura, en donde había escritorio lleno de papeles, libros e historias, una joven muchacha apenas despertaba de su sueño, tenía todo el cuerpo entumido, y un terrible dolor de cabeza, no recordaba haberse instalado en una posada, ni siquiera recordaba haberse dormido, un momento,¿ y sus armas?, ¿y su ropa?, ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

_-¡Rayos!-_dijo levantándose bruscamente, pero un repentino mareo hizo que cayera hacia atrás, y volviera a sentarse en la cama, decidió guardar la calma, y examinar el lugar en que se encontraba, era una habitación sobria y madura, pero no antigua, seguramente pertenecía a un joven bastante maduro, observó una canasta al lado de la cama con algo de migajas, tal vez tendría una mascota, miró el escritorio, y la cantidad de libros que ahí habían, sonrió, esa habitación de cierta forma le recordaba a la suya, volteó hacia la ventana y miró que la tormenta había arreciado, suspiró, no podría salir de ahí, al menos no en su estado actual, llevaba puesto un vestido negro, algo corto para su talla, pero muy cómodo, y sus heridas habían sido curadas y vendadas

Se percató de que no había ruido alguno, salvo la tormenta en el exterior, así que, tomando una pluma del escritorio a modo de arma, decidió salir a investigar

Caminó por el pasillo, sus pasos eran suaves y sutiles, ya que no hacían ruido alguno, miró las dos puertas que había ahí, sin contar la de la habitación que había salido, ambas se encontraban cerradas, suspiró con fastidio, miró a un lado, miró al otro, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras

Bajaba con cuidado, pues realmente le dolía, y aunque estaba muy lastimada, era una muchacha bastante orgullosa, se detuvo y miro al suelo con algo de nostalgia, pues era ese mismo orgullo, el que no le había permitido...

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como tratando de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente, y se concentró en bajar, la pluma que llevaba en la mano ahora era apretada más fuertemente, y sus pasos se habían vuelto más rápidos, pero igual de ágiles.

Llegó a la sala, no se veía a nadie por ahí, puso atención, del otro lado del sofá se escuchaba un ruido, era demasiado bajo para poder distinguirlo, pero parecía una respiración

Lentamente se acercó, y cuando estaba a punto de saber que era... un joven pelinegro apareció en el umbral de la puerta

_-¿Qué haces aquí abajo?-_preguntó confundido

La muchacha no contestó, o al menos, no con palabras, pues para su mala suerte, el chico quedó clavado a la pared, con la misma pluma con la que escribía todos los días, quedó atónito, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, bueno, no lo razonó muy bien, pues vio que la muchacha se acercaba mucho al sofá

_-¡Aléjate!_-gritó alarmado_-¡No toques a Ahiru!-_

_-¿A…hiru?-_dijo volteando a ver al muchacho con confusión

Al siguiente segundo, todo era un caos, Fakir y la muchacha habían gritado al unísono, varias plumas amarillas salieron volando, y se escuchó como algo de vidrio se rompía, sobresaltado, Charon bajó rápidamente, y vio el desastre ocasionado

_-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-_

Muy sencillo, mientras la joven se distraía pensando quien podría ser Ahiru, la pequeña patita saltó sobre la chica, quien había gritado al ver al animalito abalanzarse sobre ella, y al mismo tiempo, Fakir había gritado viendo que la muchacha retrocedía hasta un antiguo jarrón que había ahí, plumas salieron volando, ya que la chica había logrado atrapar al patito de una pata, pero lamentablemente, había chocado contra el jarrón, y este había caído al suelo

Charon veía algo divertido la escena, pues el pequeño pato, luchaba por zafarse, emitiendo varios cuaks, la joven estaba algo desorientada viendo al animalito, y Fakir estaba algo frustrado por tener ambas manos clavadas a la pared, pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció, pues vio el jarrón roto en el suelo

_-No… no lo sé_-dijo la joven contestando a la pregunta de Charon

Después de unos momentos de confusión para todos, la muchacha puso al pequeño animal en el suelo, y se dirigió a Fakir para "desclavarlo" de la pared

_-Déjame, yo puedo solo_-dijo con su tono de arrogancia habitual

_-Muy bien_-dijo ella dando media vuelta

El joven ojiverde dio un bufido de fastidio, realmente no podía solo, pero era _demasiado orgulloso, _la muchacha se detuvo en seco, e inmediatamente comprendió el motivo, sonrió de lado, y aunque su rostro no lo denotaba, la melancolía había regresado a ella, regreso sobre sus pasos, y sin esperar reproches de aquel pelinegro, quitó de un tirón la pluma que sujetaba la camisa del chico

_-Lamento haber roto su jarrón_-susurró la muchacha, acercándose al objeto y empezando a recoger lo trozos de vidrio

Nadie dijo nada, pero el ojiverde se acercó a ella y le ayudó a juntar los pedazos

* * *

Después de todo el alboroto, la joven ya se hallaba sentada a la mesa, con Charon, Fakir y Ahiru

-_Yo soy Charon, el dueño de esta tienda, el es mi hijo, Fakir, y este pequeño pato es Ahiru, y dinos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_preguntó Charon con una sonrisa

_-Es… Alexeva…- _dijo mirando la mesa, levantó la vista, y miró a los tres presentes frente a ella_-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-_preguntó secamente

_-Nosotros…-_contestó el pelinegro-…_Te… encontramos, afuera de la tienda, muy mal herida, "algo" te arrojó contra la puerta…-_

-_Algo…-_repitió por lo bajo la joven_-¿Y mis cosas?-_

-_Ahm…, tu ropa sigue mojada y está algo rota, y tus…-_ el joven meditó un poco _-…armas, están guardadas en una habitación de arriba-_

_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-_dijo Charon viendo a la joven, a lo que la joven solo asintió- _¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

La muchacha sonrió, como alguien que recuerda un buen momento, y con algo de nostalgia en los ojos, susurró_-…esas son dos preguntas…-_ Todos la miraron algo contrariados, pues su semblante reflejaba tristeza y dolor, pero después de algunos segundos, sus ojos volvieron a mostrar la frialdad de antes

_-No puedo seguir contestando sus preguntas_-dijo mientras se levantaba, con algunas dificultades aún- _lamento haber sido una molestia_ -al decir esto, Fakir y Ahiru se miraron entre sí, eso mismo había dicho él una vez, y aunque el tono era de sarcasmo, realmente lo sentía

La joven se disponía a ir por sus cosas, ya después regresaría a hacer algunas preguntas, pero en ese momento, lo más importante era salir de ahí, algo había en esa casa, en esas personas, que le hacía recordar, y ciertamente le dolía

Pero justo cuando se levantó de la mesa, una pequeña niña de cabello verde y con un tamborcito le cerró el paso, sus enormes ojos violetas la miraban con curiosidad

_-¿Quién eres-zura?-_preguntó la niñita golpeando alegremente su tambor

_-Yo…_ -dijo la joven mirando algo confundida a la pequeña- "_… no otra vez…"- _y pensando eso volteó hacia un lado con furia- "_…¿Por qué?..."_

Luego, dejando de lado su momentáneo enojo, suspiró, relajó su cuerpo, y con una mirada menos fría, decidió averiguar de una vez lo que necesitaba

-_Lo siento_-susurró mirando al hombre, al muchacho, y al pato- _no era mi intención ser grosera_- dijo colocando su mano en la cabeza de la marionetita

_-Tranquila Alexeva-san_-dijo Charon con una sonrisa

-_Miren, yo vengo desde muy lejos, estoy buscando a unas personas bastante importantes, una de ellas puede que siga en este pueblo, estoy en Kinkan, ¿cierto?-_preguntó con inocencia, cosa que los sorprendió

_-Así es_-dijo Fakir mirando confuso a la joven-_vamos a sentarnos-_

Todos se encaminaron a la sala, una vez ahí, la muchacha continuó su relato

-_Ustedes han escuchado hablar sobre un antiguo escritor llamado Drosselmeyer, supongo_- Y en ese momento, a Fakir y a Ahiru se les erizó la piel

_-S-si-_ dijo el pelinegro con algo de dificultad

-_Bien, pues, se me ha encomendado buscar a otro escritor, su descendiente…-_dijo en un tono un poco más bajo- _aquel que terminó con el cuento de "El príncipe y el Cuervo"_

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Fakir se abrieron desmesuradamente, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, ¿para qué lo estaría buscando? ¿Qué haría si sabía que era él el escritor?

_-Y… ¿Para qué lo buscas?-_preguntó el muchacho con algo de temor, al recordar todo el arsenal de la joven muchacha

_-…Necesito su ayuda…-_dijo la joven mirando directamente a los ojos del chico

Y al hacerlo, la muchacha pudo notar en ellos temor, duda, y sobre todo, que le estaba ocultando algo…

_-¿Ustedes no lo conocen?-_preguntó con inocencia fingida, mirando acusadoramente al pelinegro

_-N-nosotros no…-_comenzó el ojiverde

-_Sinceramente, Alexeva-san, no lo conocemos-_dijo Charon, sus ojos denotaban la honestidad de sus palabras, ya que él, por alguna razón, no recordaba que de quien hablaban era de Fakir

La muchacha notó que el hombre decía la verdad, así que decidió dejarlo por la paz, pero la reacción del pelinegro no la había convencido del todo, al menos por ahora, lo dejaría tranquilo

_-Muy bien, entonces supongo que tendré que investigar en otros lados_-dijo resignada la joven, miró a sus cuatro acompañantes, y dijo sinceramente_- Gracias por su ayuda, pero siento que no encajo aquí, seguramente este joven me dio su habitación para descansar y por eso durmió en el sofá, no quiero seguir incomodándolos, sólo denme mis cosas y me marcharé lo más pronto posible- _terminó con un deje de vergüenza en los ojos

_-¡No te preocupes Alexeva-san!-_dijo Charon con una enorme sonrisa- _yo necesito ir a las afueras del pueblo para entregar unos pedidos, así que puedes quedarte aquí todo lo que necesites, Fakir dormirá en mi habitación junto con Ahiru, y tu puedes dormir en su habitación, si no te importa compartirla con Uzura-_ finalizó mirando a la pequeña marioneta

_-Yo no… -_dijo sorprendida por la amabilidad del hombre_-…yo no debería…-_dijo mirando al suelo, pero fue interrumpida por la fría voz del ojiverde

_-Charon tiene razón, no puedes salir así en tu estado actual_-dijo el joven mirando los hermosamente inhumanos ojos grises de la joven

_-Ou… -_dijo resignada la muchacha-_ al_ _menos podría… ¿pagárselos?_-dijo mirando al ojiverde

_-No es necesario que tú…-_comenzó el pelinegro, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de la joven- _tómalo como un favor, ya después nos lo devolverás-_

* * *

Después de un rato, Charon ya estaba listo para partir, pero cuando estaba terminando de acomodar las últimas cosas para su viaje, cierto chico pelinegro lo sorprendió, al aparecer recargado detrás de la puerta

_-No deberías ser tan confiado con la gente que no conoces-_le dijo al hombre con su tono arrogante de siempre

_-Y tu no deberías ser tan desconfiado-_ le contestó con amabilidad

_-__**Ella**__ me atacó-_ contestó seriamente

-_Tal vez la asustaste, y solo se defendió_- dijo el hombre sencillamente

_-Pero…-_comenzó el ojiverde

_-Fakir, quiero que entiendas una cosa, no todas las personas son malas, nunca debes juzgar un libro por su portada, además parece una persona amable, y si es que me equivoco, se que protegerás a Ahiru y Uzura_-el hombre hizo una pausa, y luego continuó- _pero por el momento, también debes protegerla a ella, lo que sea que la atacó, tal vez regrese, y no está en condiciones de defenderse_- miró a los ojos al muchacho- _además, es tu trabajo como caballero, ¿No?-_

El hombre solo recibió un bufido de parte del muchacho, y bajó dispuesto a marcharse, y al pasar por el umbral de la puerta, vio a una muchacha pelinegra, cosa que le sorprendió

_-Alexeva-san, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar descansando-_ le dijo a la joven algo preocupado

_-No se preocupe, me encuentro bien-_ su voz sonaba algo monótona aún, pero en sus ojos ya no se reflejaba, la chica le extendió un paquete y el hombre la miró confundido- _Supongo que será un viaje largo, espero que le guste, no soy muy buena cocinando- _

El hombre y el muchacho se sorprendieron de la actitud de la jovencita, pero un tinte de ternura adorno los ojos de ambos al ver esta pequeña acción de parte de ella

_-Muchas gracias Alexeva-san, no debiste molestarte_- dijo Charon tomando el pequeño paquete, a lo que la joven solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue

Así, sin más, el hombre se despidió de su hijo, le dijo unas cuantas palabras más, y se marchó

El ojiverde se quedó observando a su padrastro hasta que lo perdió de vista, fue entonces que se decidió a entrar...

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Hola!!! Cuánto tiempo sin subir otra historia, pero ya estamos de vacaciones, y tal parece que mi cerebro empezó a trabajar de nuevo, XD.

Qué les pareció?. Es una historia un poco bizarra, pero..., ¡Qué en mi mente no lo es! Jeje.

Dejen sus reviews, son importantes para todo escritor.

Me despido *LadyInfierno saca sus alas y se va volando*

-¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!- se escucha en la lejanía.


	2. Enemigos

Titulo: _**Lazos**_

Por: _**LadyInfierno**_

Género:_** Misterio/Romance, pero**_ _**tiene de todo un poco.**_

Pareja: _**FakirxAhiru**_

Advertencia: _**Para esta historia tome prestadas algunas cosas de la pelicula Van Helsing, y esta basada principalmente en un personaje que es de mi propiedad.**_

Disclaimer: _**Ni Princess Tutu, ni Van Helsing son de mi propiedad,**_ _**sino de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los secuestro un rato, para entretenerme y divertirlos un rato**_

Resumen:_** -Está muy mal herida-/-¡Rayos!-/-¿Quién eres-zura?-/Estoy buscando al descendiente de Drosselmeyer-/!No puede ser! ¡Entonces eres mi...!-/ (OC, Princess Tutu y Van Helsing)**_

_**¡Lo siento!**_ _**¡Cuánto tiempo sin actualizar! Jeje**_

_**Bueno, aqui la continuacion **_

_**¡!Ya es enero!! ¡!!2010!!!**_ _**¡Feliz año Nuevo! **_

-

-

-

El ojiverde se quedó observando a su padrastro hasta que lo perdió de vista, fue entonces que se decidió a entrar...

_-¿Que demonios...?-_fue lo único que su sorpresa le dejó expresar, pues "Alexeva-san" ya tenía puesta su ropa y tenía su capa en las manos...

_-¿En que habitación están mis armas?-_ preguntó sin un atisbo de sentimiento en la voz

-_A-rriba, la segunda habitación...-_ dijo, todavía sin creer que esa era la misma joven que se había molestado en darle un almuerzo a Charon, y ahora era más fría que la nieve y lo ignoraba mientras subía las escaleras...

_-¡Espera!-_reaccionó después de unos segundos el joven pelinegro-_No puedes irte en tu estado_-continuó, siguiéndola por las escaleras

_-¿Enserio?-_preguntó con ironía_-sólo mírame-_

¡Demonios! Realmente era obstinada, pero entre más tiempo pasaba con ella, más grande era el deseo y la necesidad de protegerla

_-Si sigues así, tendre que amarrarte a una silla-_dijo el ojiverde

La joven volteó a verlo con desgano- _Te sugiero que no lo intentes_-volvió a la tarea de buscar sus armas- _A menos que quieras quedar clavado de nuevo a la pared-_

Muy bien, eso sí que había herido el orgullo del joven, hasta ese momento, lo que lo había impulsado a actuar, era el hecho de que estaba herida, de que no la conocía, y de que recordaba haber visto su espada, pero el recordar como la chica lo había clavado a la pared simplemente con una pluma de pato, hacía que su autoestima le doliera

_-¡Agh!-_ exclamó el muchacho mientras salía de la habitación, a lo que Alexeva sonrio levemente

_-¿Te gusta molestar a Fakir-zura?-_preguntó inocentemente la pequeña marioneta, saliendo de entre un montón de marionetas algo rotas

_-No en realidad-_ contestó ella sin inmutarse- _simplemente es... interesante...-_ dijo una vez que ya tenía todas sus armas, bueno, casi...- _¿Tú no sabes en donde está mi espada?-_ preguntó gentilmente a la marionetita, estando agachada en el suelo

Ésta negó con la cabeza, pero luego agregó con voz más seria_- Yo-san dice que no deberías irte-zura-_

_-¿Yo-san?-_preguntó confundida la joven

_-Yo-san vive dentro de Uzura-zura-_ dijo alegre- _y siempre sabe que es bueno-zura-_

-_Ya veo...-_dijo Alexeva_- si "Yo-san" lo dice...-_ meditó un momento- _no te preocupes, regresaré al anochecer_- le dijo, no había sonrisa, ni alegría, pero había sinceridad- _Ahora, si no es mucha molestia..._- dijo poniéndose de pie_- ¿Me ayudarías a buscar mi espada?-_

Uzura sonrió y salió corriendo, tocando alegremente su tambor, gesto que Alexeva interpretó como un sí

_-Uhm...-_ dejó escapar un suspiro mientras regresaba las sierras y el cuchillo a la mesita de donde los había tomado, esa pequeña lograba sacar a flote su perdida humanidad, era una sensación agradable, volver a ser la misma de antes, pero en esos momentos no podía permitirse sentir, no todavía...

* * *

_-Esa... niña... torpe...-_decía Fakir apretando los dientes, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala

_-Cuaaaa...-_decía la patita aburrida y ya un poco mareada de ver a su amigo así

-_Bien, si tanto quiere salir de aqui...-_dijo, más para si mismo, y tomando su capa y su espada_-...Nos vemos luego Ahiru, cerraré la puerta con llave_-dijo finalmente, sin dar tiempo a la patita de reclamar (Como si le fuera a hacer caso ¬¬u) pues salió de la habitación.

_-¿Uh? ¿Qué haces Uzura?-_ dijo confudido al ver a la niñita correr de un lado a otro, husmeando en todas partes

_-Busco la espada de "Alex-chan"-zura-_ contestó la pequeña, sin prestarle mucha atención al escritor, cosa que le ofendió un poco, e ignorando el cariñoso apodo que había usado Uzura, respondió

_-Hum... ¿Y qué no puede buscarla ella misma?-_preguntó arrogante, pero luego notó algo extraño- _¿Qué no estaba en la misma habitación que todas las demás cosas?-_ se preguntó en voz baja

_-No, no estaba-_ contestó una voz que ya le estaba pareciendo molesta, y su dueña continuó mientras bajaba las escaleras_- y solo dejame advertirte que si la perdiste...-_su voz sonaba bastante peligrosa_-...date por muerto, junto a todo tu pueblo...-_terminó con un suspiro de fastidio

El joven de cierta manera ya estaba harto de la forma en que esa muchacha decía las cosas, tomando situaciones de vida o muerte tan a la ligera...

_-¡No puedo creer que seas capaz de matar a todo un pueblo sólo por una estúpida espada!-_gritó exasperado

_-¡Quién dijo que era yo la que los mataría! ¡Y esa espada no es estúpida! ¡Evitó que tu miserable vida se terminara anoche!-_le respondió de igual forma, por primera vez mostrando verdadero enojo

_-De que rayos estás...-_contestó el joven, un poco contrariado por las palabras de la chica, pero ésta lo interrumpió, ciertamente muy enfadada

_-¡Sabes que! ¡Me da igual!-_ gritó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- _¡Si quieres esperar tu muerte ahi sentado! ¡Adelante! ¡Yo me largo!-_y con esto último, azotó la puerta tras de sí

A Fakir le tomó un poco de tiempo procesar todo lo que la joven le había dicho, pero, dándose cuenta de que se había ido sin la espada, y que, aunque ya no lo pareciera, seguía muy lastimada, salió apresuradamente de la casa, olvidando por completo cerrar con llave la puerta...

Y ahí, paradita, con lágrimas en los ojos y algo en las manos, estaba Uzura, que calladamente caminó hasta llegar donde Ahiru, la abrazó, y se durmió, mientras la patita la consolaba en silencio

* * *

_-¿En donde demonios se metió?-_se preguntaba desesperado el ojiverde, hasta que divisó a la azabache sentada en la rama de un árbol

_-¡Hey tú!-_gritó desde abajo, a lo que la jovencita sólo volteó a verlo con fastidio-_Vengo a que me expliques que querías decir con eso_-dijo con impaciencia

La muchacha gruñó mentalmente, ¡Tenía que encontrar al descendiente de Drosselmeyer! ¡Y así pedirían la ayuda del pato que se transformaba en Princess Tutu! ¡Como era posible que ese tonto muchacho se había metido en sus planes...!

_-Un momento...-_dijo, bajando de un salto del árbol_-¡Tú! ¡Eres tú!-_gritó, caminando entre furiosa y sorprendida hacia él

_-¿Q-qué...?-_preguntó el otro, algo asustado

Y como estaban ocupados en eso, ninguno notó cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse, ya ningún ruido se escuchaba, y poco a poco todo se oscurecía...

_-No puede ser...-_susurró Fakir, pues las únicas veces que eso sucedía eran...

¡BANG!

Un sonido desgarrador surcó el aire y rompió el sepulcral silencio, asustando al ojiverde, y haciéndolo caer sentado, poco después, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y blanco como la leche, volteó a ver a _"Alex-chan"_

Ésta tenía una mirada fría, y apuntaba hacia el frente con su pistola, de la cuál todavía salía humo del reciente disparo...(N/a: Imaginen a Zero de Vampire Knight con su Bloody Rose, sólo que más pálido, con el cabello largo y negro y los ojos grises... casi nada... xDDDD)

_-¡!!QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!!!-_gritó desesperado- _¡!!QUIERES MATARME!!!-_

_-¡Cállate ya!-_le ordenó la muchacha cerrando los ojos, acto seguido, guardó su pistola en el cinturón y caminó hacia Fakir, que aún se hallaba en el suelo

_-Eres un completo idiota...-_dijo con voz cargada de molestia, pero viendo al muchacho de manera extraña, para después voltear al lugar situado detrás de él, el pelinegro imitó su gesto y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse como platos

_-Que es... eso...-_medio preguntó de la sorpresa

_**-Eso**__ es el hermano del __**algo**__ que tuvo la gentileza de arrojarme contra tu puerta-_dijo con ironía, acercándose al hombre lobo, ahora muerto, e hincándose frente a él

_-Odihneasc__ă__ în pace_-dijo persignándose, y mirando el cadáver de forma vacía en tanto se ponía de pie

_-¡Qué diablos está pasando! ¡Quien eres! ¡Por que pareciera que...!-_empezó a gritarle el moreno mientras se levantaba, pero, nuevamente, la ojiplata lo interrumpió

_-¡Acaso todavía no entiendes!-_dijo sin voltear a verlo_-¡Estamos en medio de una guerra! ¡Tú y todos aquí están en peligro!_-se detuvo un momento, volteando de manera siniestra hacia el azabache_- Y ahora que sé quien eres... Si me hundo, te hundirás conmigo...-_

Al moreno le entraron escalofríos, ¿Sería posible que ella hubiese descubierto qué era él el que terminó el cuento?

No lo pensó mucho, pues de pronto, vio como si un cuervo demasiado grande volara por encima de ellos

_-¡El Cuervo no puede haber regresado!_-gritó, recordando la batalla del cuento

_-Eso no era un cuervo...-_contestó la otra con el ceño fruncido y mirando en la dirrección en que se había ido_-...Era un vampiro...-_susurró al viento- _Cerraste puertas y ventanas ¿Cierto?_-cuestionó, y al ver la mirada asustada del otro, gruñó molesta y comenzó a correr de regreso a la tienda

* * *

_-Mmm...-_una pequeña marioneta apenas despertaba de su sueño_- ¿Ahiru-zura?-_preguntó, al no ver al patito junto a ella, y un poco alarmada al escuchar ruidos extraños afuera_-¿Eres tú-zura?-_

Se armó de valor y caminó hasta la puerta, como estaba entreabierta no le costó mucho abrirla

_-¿Fakir-zura? ¿Ahiru-zura?-_dijo, comenzando a asustarse de verdad_-¿Alex-zura?_

Y mientras la marionetita caminaba pasito a pasito hacia la sala, una sombra se acercaba a ella...

_-Cuack...-_dijo la sombra, y el temor de Uzura desapareció

_-¡Ahiru! ¡Uzura!-_gritaron dos voces, abriendo la puerta de golpe, y asustando de paso a las nombradas

Lo que pasó después fue de suponerse, ambos pelinegros suspiraron aliviados, y el de ojos esmeralda se acercó a las aludidas, verificando que se encontraban bien, mientras la de ojos plata se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, viendo el rojizo cielo, y rezando por que todo eso pasara pronto...

_-¡Cuidado!-_gritó ella al ver una ventana romperse, y los vidrios cayendo muy cerca de sus acompañantes_-¡Fakir! ¡No te quedes ahí parado!-_dijo sacando la pistola y dando unos cuantos disparos al vampiro que recientemente había entrado_-¡Enciérralas en una habitación!-_ y con estó último tiró al vampiro de una patada a la siguiente habitación.

_-Eso fue muy descortés-_ dijo el vampiro, mas bien vampireza, limpiándose con la lengua un hilo de sange de la boca- _¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron modales? Ah, es cierto, no conociste a tus padres, pobrecilla...-_ rió en tono burlón

La otra se limitó a dispararle, la vampireza, una mujer muy bella por cierto, que más bien parecía una dama de alta sociedad, ni siquiera hizo el ademán de alejarse, dando la bala justo a la altura del corazón

_-Vaya, veo que has mejorado tu puntería_-dijo la otra con sorna, mientras el agujero de la bala se cerraba poco a poco- _pero sabes que esta vez no vine a jugar contigo, vengo por el escritor-_ dijo, volteando a ver al susdicho, que llevaba ya un rato ahi parado, con la espada en mano

_-"Así que ella ya sabía que era él..."-_pensó, viendo al pelinegro de reojo, para luégo sonreír con malicia- _Antes de tocar al niño, me matas_-dijo mirando fijamente los ojos carmesí de su acompañante

_-Será un placer-_ contestó, antes de arremeter contra la azabache, ésta sólo podía defenderse con las dagas que había sacado de sus botas, pues no podía seguir desperdiciando balas

Pero en medio del forcejeo, notó algo, ¡Su espada estaba en la silla del comedor! ,sin pensarlo un momento, apartó bruscamente a la vampireza, y trató de alcanzar la espada, pero viendo lo que trataba de hacer, y sabiendo que si tenía la espada tendría que huir, la intrusa la tomó de un tobillo, y con su fuerza descomunal, la alzó, al tiempo que ella flotaba levemente del suelo y reía burlonamente

_-¡Fakir! ¡Rápido! ¡Mi espada!-_gritó, señalando el objeto mencionado sobre la silla

El pelinegro entendió rápidamente (Milagro...¬¬, xD) y se apresuró a tomar la espada, pero al hacerlo, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, y a su mente llegaron recuerdos borrosos...

**Flash Back**

-_Todas las profecías, están cumpliéndose...-_decía una voz masculina-_...Y por eso deberán ser separados...-_

_-¡Pero no puede!-_reclamó, esta vez una voz femenina-_¡Por favor! ¡Son apenas unos niños!-_

_-Eso lo sé, pero al crecer, esos poderes que llevan en la sangre, juntos podrían ser una amenaza-_dijo muy serio el primero-_lo importante que no vuelvan a verse jamás, y que olviden que alguna vez estuvieron juntos, es lo mejor para todos...-_

_-Excepto para ellos_-dijo en un sollozo la mujer

Y escondidos tras la puerta, dos pequeños niños de cabello negro estaban tomados de la mano...

**Fin del Flash Back**

_-¡__Fakir!-_esa voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndole recordar dónde estaba, y con quién

El azabache lanzó la espada hacia la ojiplata, que haciendo un esfuerzo, logró alcanzar el objeto, y la vampireza, un poco (Sólo un poco...) alarmada de que esa espada si podía acabar con ella, soltó a Alexeva, que cayó bruscamente al suelo, y salió volando de la casa

_-¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Lady Alexeva!-_gritó la vampireza, antes de alejarse a toda velocidad, viendo como la azabache salía de la casa

_-Aleera...-_susurró ésta con odio, pero viendo como el cielo volvía a ser azul y se escuchaban los sonidos cotidianos, se calmó

_-¿Estás bien?-_preguntó el moreno, llegando a su lado

_-Si-_contestó, ignorando el dolor que sentía de la caída y algunas de sus heridas abiertas de nuevo-¿Dónde están Uzura y Ahiru?-preguntó ingresando a la casa

_-En mi habitación, bueno, tu habitación, bueno, la que era...-_decía torpemente el muchacho, ¿Que le estaba pasando? Él jamás había sido así, pero no podía olvidar las imágenes que habían llegado a su cabeza al tocar la espada de la chica

Y mientras Fakir pensaba en eso, la pelinegra buscaba la forma más adecuada de convencer (Y con esto quiere decir **obligar**) a Fakir a que le ayudase con la misión que se le había encomendado

_-Cuack, cua_-un graznido feliz los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos, estaban frente a la habitación

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un lugar oscuro, con muchas telarañas y sólo velas para alumbrarse, se encontraba nuestra vampireza, e hincándose frente a una especie de trono, comenzó a hablar

_-Mi señor...(No, no es Drácula si lo pensaban...¬¬)...Le traigo noticias del escritor...-_

El "Señor" se limitó a responder con un "mhm" y la mujer continuó

-_El padre adoptivo se ha ido, y la escencia de Edel aún lo acompaña, Uzura, le llaman, Princess Tutu sigue en su forma de pato, y él todavía no entiende que está pasando...-_dijo con voz baja, y se podía apreciar una media sonrisa en el rostro del hombre- _Demo...-_la sonrisa se esfuma (xDD)-_Lady Alexeva se les ha unido, es por eso que no le he traido al muchacho, ella ha conseguido la espada legendaria, la cazadora de almas ha vuelto... ¡Sang de Dimoni!_-terminó, y el nombre hizo eco en las paredes del lugar

_-Aleera_-dijo con voz grave el hombre- _Si lo que dices es cierto, deberás traer a nuestra querida Alexeva primero, llama a tus hermanas, y dentro de 1 mes exactamente, partirán nuevamente a Kinkan_-sentenció

-_Pero, mi señor, ¿Por qué esperar tanto?-_preguntó levantándose_- ¡Podríamos ir ahora mismo!-_pero no le duró mucho la euforia, pues el hombre dijo unas palabras en alemán, y la vampireza cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, dolor que después de unos instantes paró, dejando a la vampireza llorando

_-¡No seas estúpida!-_le gritó- _¡Crees que teniendo la Sang de Dimoni podrán siquiera acercársele! ¡1 mes es lo que necesito para hacer una poción que les dé algo de ventaja__!-_ el hombre volvió a su tono normal_- Ahora vete, y avisa a tus hermanas__ las órdenes que he dado-_

Y la vampireza salió de ahi, con un dolor enorme en el cuerpo, y en su muerto corazón

* * *

_-Fakir...-_llamó la muchacha, viendo como el mencionado dejaba de platicar con Uzura y acariciar la cabeza de Ahiru para voltear a verla-_Necesitamos hablar__**, ahora**_-sentenció, remarcando la última palabra-

Y antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo de responder, la jovencita prosiguió

_-Y hazme el favor de traer a Uzura y a __**Princess Tutu**__ contigo, __**"Fakir"-**_remarcando en nombre de la bailarina e ironizando el del caballero, que se quedó helado ante sus palabras

_-Asi que ya lo sabe...-_murmuró, y acto seguido, se dispuso a acompañar a Alexeva a la sala, con Ahiru en sus brazos y Uzura de su mano, esperando que su poder nada tuviera que ver con aquella historia de locos que estaba sucediendo...

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Hola Gente!!!!**_

_**Jeje, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Quién será en realidad Alexeva? ¿Para qué querrá la ayuda de Fakir y Ahiru? ¿Con quién hablaba Aleera? ¿Cuál será la historia de esa espada? ¿De qué guerra hablaban? ¿Me creerían si les digo que yo no lo sé? xDDDDD**_

_**Bien, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo**_

_**Y si me tardo un poquito en actualizar...(¡Poquito! ¡Más de una semana! ¬¬) ^^u, es porque tengo seco el cerebro, jeje, debo agradecer a Suli, que me ayudó con algunas ideas para este cap, y en dedicatoria a ella, escribiré un fic del Ouran Host Club, así que por favor, ¡Tenganme paciencia! T.T**_

_**¡Y no olviden dejar su review!**_

_**¡Vamos! ¡No les cuesta nada!**_

_**¡Hasta la Próxima!**_


	3. Una pacífica conversación

Titulo: _**Lazos **_

Por: _**LadyInfierno**_

Género:_** Misterio/Romance, pero**_ _**tiene de todo un poco.**_

Pareja: _**FakirxAhiru**_

Advertencia: _**Para esta historia tome prestadas algunas cosas de la pelicula Van Helsing, y esta basada principalmente en un personaje que es de mi propiedad.**_

Disclaimer: _**Ni Princess Tutu, ni Van Helsing son de mi propiedad,**_ _**sino de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los secuestro un rato, para entretenerme y divertirlos un rato**_

Resumen:_** -Está muy mal herida-/-¡Rayos!-/-¿Quién eres-zura?-/Estoy buscando al descendiente de Drosselmeyer-/!No puede ser! ¡Entonces eres mi...!-/ (OC, Princess Tutu y Van Helsing)**_

_**Por fin el tercer capítulo... **_

-

-

-

_-¡No! ¡Déjame! – gritaba un pequeño de ojos verdes, mientras se agitaba en lo brazos de un hombre - ¡No se la lleven! _

_Y con lágrimas en los ojos veía a una mujer alejarse con una niñita inconsciente en brazos_

_--------------_

_-¿Qué demonios...?- _susurró el muchacho, deteniendo por un momento su andar, ¿Qué eran esas imágenes en su cabeza?

_-Vamos, no te hagas el tonto y sigue caminando- _lo sacó de sus pensamientos el comentario, no muy cortés, de la azabache

_-Como diga...- _dijo sarcásticamente_ -...Lady Alexeva...-_

Oh no, eso no era muy buena idea, y se dio cuenta porque, en el momento exacto en que su voz dejó de oirse, ya se encontraba acorralado entre la pared y la afilada espada de la ojiplata rozando su cuello

Uzura se sorprendió, y Ahiru se puso azul del susto, pero ninguna se atrevió a, siquiera, respirar más alto de lo habitual

_-Nunca...- _su voz sonaba peligrosa, Fakir ahora podía comprender realmente lo que era miedo _–Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así_

El muchacho sólo asintió, la joven bajó su espada, y, guardándola de nuevo, se volvió para seguir caminando y poco después, sentarse a la mesa con los ojos cerrados, como si meditara lo que pensaba decirle al (baka) muchacho

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?- _preguntó el ojiverde, tratando de reprimir muy hondo en su mente el sentimiento de terror, que esa extraña (Por que eso era realmente) le producía

_-No fue tan difícil- _contestó aún sin verle_ –De hecho, no te creas tan importante, fue ese pato que tienes el que llamó mi atención_- y abriendo los ojos, dirigió su vista únicamente hacia Ahiru, la cual ahora se puso verde...

Y Fakir, ahogando su sentido de supervivencia, e ignorando su sentido común, decidió no quedarse atrás en cuanto a información se refería

_-¿Por qué demonios simpre te entra el espíritu asesino cuando estás cerca de mí?- _una ceja arqueada fue lo único que consiguió de parte de ella_- ¿Qué significa eso de Lady...?- _pero el recuerdo de su cuello en amenaza de ser rebanado lo acalló, no es que fuera cobarde... ¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que apreciaba mucho su vida...

La muchacha suspiró, haciéndose hacia adelante con la mesa de apoyo, y aprovechando que Uzura estaba dormida en el sofá, dijo en un susurro

_-Eso del espíritu asesino...- _soltó una risilla algo macabra_ –...Está conmigo cada segundo de ésta maldita vida...-_

El rostro de Fakir palideció, al tiempo que la azabache volvía a recargarse en la silla

_-Y eso que oíste hace rato, y que se que por tu bien no volverás a repetir...- _Muy bien... ese tipo de comentarios no mejoraban la sensación de mareo que estaban sintiendo Fakir y Ahiru _–Es una burla, de la historia de mi espada, de la historia de su antigua dueña-_

Por la forma sin sentir con que hablaba, era fácil deducir que no le importaba nada aquello, pero la amenaza hecha a Fakir era muy real

_-Y antes de que sigas con preguntas inútiles, hay varias cosas que hay que aclarar- _esas palabras, aunque no muy amables, podrían ser muy normales, de no ser porque la azabache veía a Ahiru como el punto a tratar

_-Muy bien, empezemos por...- _dudaba si preguntar, pues todo era demasiado extraño, y esa muchacha, ni hablar _-...¿Quién era...? o, ¿Qué era ella?-_

_-Como si esa basura pudiera llamarse una ella...- _masculló para sí misma la ojiplata_ –Ya te lo había dicho antes, __**"ella"**__ es un __**vampiro**__ -_

_-Bien, un punto aclarado- _suspiró el, pues no esperaba una respuesta tan escueta, que, al fin y al cabo, era obvia_ –Y se puede saber, ¿De donde te conoce?-_

_-Es una historia bastante larga –_Ésta respuesta no hizo mas que dejar a Fakir con una mueca de resignación _–Mi turno..._

Fakir la vio muy calmada... ¡ja! se nota que no conocía bien a esa joven...

_-¡¿EN QUÉ RAYOS PENSABAS AL NO DECIRME QUE __**TÚ**__ ERAS EL ESCRITOR?!-_

La muchacha, que hasta hace pocos segundos estaba cómodamente recargada en su silla, ahora estaba casi sobre Fakir, mirándole con enojo, y mostrando sus afilados colmillos...

Fakir, notando ese detalle tan peculiar en la muchacha, decidió dejar de ser intimidado por ella, si mal no recordaba, ella había mencionado algo de pedir su ayuda, y no creía que lo matara si era así... o al menos eso esperaba...

_-Mencionaste algo de una guerra...- _dijo ingnorando la, fúrica, pregunta de la ojiplata_ -¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo, con Ahiru o con Princess Tutú?-_

La joven se calmó de inmediato, volviendo a tomar esa mirada seria y fría, pero algo dentro de ella pareció reaccionar a las palabras de su acompañante, tomaba a Princess Tutú como un personaje ajeno a Ahiru, ese pato alguna vez había sido humano, una chica, una chica que pasaba mucho tiempo con Fakir... tal vez él...

_-Drosselmeyer- _

Y sí, lo dijo, el nombre de aquel personaje revolvía el estómago del caballero y el pato, y a la azabache parecía hacerle la misma reacción, Fakir hizo una expresión interrogante, y la muchacha respiró hondo para poder contestar

_-En resumidas cuentas... todo esto es su culpa...-_ dijo soltando todo el aire que había inhalado

_-Explicate- _casi ordenó el ojiverde, tomando más seriedad en el asunto

_-El muy idiota...-_susurró_- Cuando murió, y dejó el cuento del Príncipe y el Cuervo incompleto, los personajes de la historia se mezclaron con la realidad, y crearon demasiados problemas... aunque eso ya lo sabes- _Fakir y Alexeva sonrieron de lado_ –Tú escribiste la continuación, a pesar de ser un personaje, y eso creó una brecha, una especie de entrada o salida-_

_-¿Salida? ¿De los personajes?- _preguntó tratando de entender

_-No, sino del poder mismo, ya que los personajes del cuento tomaron voluntad propia, tu habilidad y la de Drosselmeyer hizo lo mismo, y buscó nuevos protagonistas, una nueva historia, para hacerlos realidad- _

_-Ya veo...- _dijo el chico analizando la información – _Pero... eso significa que los... hombres lobo, y los vampiros, ¿Son parte de otra historia? ¿Quién diablos inventaría algo así?- _preguntó molesto

Y mientras, a Alexeva la rodeaba un aura depresiva, y con algo de vergüenza, comentó en un susurro

_-Lo que viste salió de mi cuaderno de dibujos...-_y la depresión creció...

_-Entonces tú... ¡¿Tú inventaste todo eso?!-_gritó exasperado y sin poder creérselo

_-¡Oye! ¡No fue mi culpa!- _reclamó ella, para luego calmarse y suspirar por enésima vez en ese dia_  
–Cuando era mas pequeña, solía dibujar las cosas que veía en mis pesadillas, no eran cosas que me asustasen, simplemente, las veía. No sé como y no sé porqué, pero lo que yo dibujaba, en ocasiones se... hacía realidad...- _miraba hacia otro lado, por primera vez huyendo a la mirada de Fakir _– Fue asi como aprendí a lidiar con ese tipo de creaturas, pero, hace poco, supongo que fue cuando terminaste el cuento, todas esas cosas tomaron un papel, una secuencia, una historia... Y me trajeron hasta aqui...- _

El escritor no podía creer todo aquello, pero tampoco creía que ella estuviera mintiendo

_-En fin...-_suspiró resignada_ – supongo que esa habilidad llevaba algo de la mente retorcida de su dueño, no me extraña que tu estés igual de loco...- _dijo mientras se levantaba

_-¡A quien llamas...!- _pero lalinda costumbre de interrumpir de la muchacha salió a flote

_-¡Anda y cállate!-_volteó a verlo con expresión de fastidio_ –Que tenemos que irnos- _dijo tomando la empuñadura de su espada y metiendo la otra mano en la bolsa del pantalón para empezar a caminar

_-¿Irnos? ¿A donde?- _preguntó el con Ahiru mirando interrogante

_-Al único lugar en el que podemos traer de vuelta a Princess Tutú... y a Ahiru...- _dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

_-¿Traer... de vuelta?- _interrogó él sin pensar

_-Así es, un lugar perfecto para bailar un pas de deux... si sabes respirar bajo el agua...-_ y con éstas últimas palabras se perdió tras el umbral de la puerta

_-"...El lago..."-_pensaron Fakir y Ahiru al mismo tiempo

El caballero no tardó en tomar al patito en brazos, y salir corriendo de la casa, reparando en Uzura, pero sabiendo que si lo querían a él, ella estaría a salvo... o rezaba por eso...

* * *

_-En donde demonios estás...- _siseó un muchacho, demasiado pálido, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, mientras tiraba al suelo el cuerpo sin vida de una jovencita, cuyo cabello era negro también, pero sus ojos parecían haber tenido un brillo azul en vida

_-No importa donde te encuentres, Alex, ya te encontraré, hermanita...- _soltó una risita y se marchó, dejando detrás de sí, un pueblo destrozado y cientos de cadáveres, todo con una expresión de terror en el rostro...

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡PERDÓN!!!!! T.T  
No saben como lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar  
Pero se me juntó la escuela, el trabajo, un castigo... y la falta de inspiración...  
Además, por motivos fuera de mi comprensión... (Léase mi retorcida mente) tuve que reescribir este capitulo unas 3 o 4 veces  
Sé que me quedó más corto que los otros dos, pero decidí que lo mejor sería dejarlo ahí, si no quería sufrir un colapso nervioso debido a tanta presión...  
Apareció un nuevo personaje... ¿Hermanita? ¿De dónde habría salido el poder de Alexeva? ¿Y cómo regresarán a Ahiru a su forma humana? ¿Qué hará Fakir si eso sucede? **_

_**¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!  
!Prometo que no tardaré tanto!  
!Dejen sus reviews!  
!Sayonara!**_


	4. ¡¿En qué demonios nos metimos!

Titulo: _**Lazos **_

Por: _**LadyInfierno**_

Género:_** Misterio/Romance, pero**_ _**tiene de todo un poco.**_

Pareja: _**FakirxAhiru**_

Advertencia: _**Para esta historia tome prestadas algunas cosas de la pelicula Van Helsing, y esta basada principalmente en un personaje que es de mi propiedad.**_

Disclaimer: _**Ni Princess Tutu, ni Van Helsing son de mi propiedad,**_ _**sino de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los secuestro un rato, para entretenerme y divertirlos un rato**_

Resumen:_** -Está muy mal herida-/-¡Rayos!-/-¿Quién eres-zura?-/Estoy buscando al descendiente de Drosselmeyer-/!No puede ser! ¡Entonces eres mi...!-/ (OC, Princess Tutu y Van Helsing)**_

_**Ante la amenaza de quedarme sin brazos... He aquí el cuarto capítulo...**_

Tenía poco tiempo que habían salido de la casa, y ambos pelinegros caminaban, uno al lado de otro, teniendo de por medio un silencio sepulcral, ni un sonido, ni una mirada por parte de ninguno de los dos, el camino por el que iban era tranquilo, un pequeño sendero a traves del bosque que salía de la ciudad. El caballero, la forastera y el pato, todos pensando, reflexionando, presintiendo que nada de lo que pasaba se comparaba con lo que estaba por venir

Y la seriedad en la mirada de ambos pelinegros decía mucho al respecto

Unos grandes ojos azules miraban la escena con confusión, pasando su mirada de los ojos plata a los verdes, deteniéndose por momentos en el rostro del muchacho

_-"...Fakir..."-_ estaba siendo cargada por el joven, y su mente en esos momentos era una maraña de recuerdos _–"¿Qué es lo que harás si regreso a ser humana? ¿Seguirás a mi lado? O, tal vez..."-_

.::..::..::..::.

_-Aunque sea así, yo estaré siempre a tu lado- dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes_

_-Fakir...- murmuró ella con un hilo de voz y los ojos llorosos, tomando su mano..._

.::..::..::..::.

_-"Me asusta ¿Sabes?, el sólo imaginar que un día ya no quieras mi compañía..."-_ sin darse cuenta, sin quererlo, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse –_"Quiero… quiero estar contigo… Te convertiste en alguien muy importante para mí, tal vez… demasiado importante, yo… yo…"_

-_Oye_- la voz del muchacho sacó de sus ensoñaciones a la ojiazul, con un movimiento de cabeza la pelinegra le hizo saber que le escuchaba _-¿Quién eres?-_

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Alexeva y Ahiru, ninguna de las dos se esperaba eso

_-¿Aún con eso?–_ preguntó por fin, con una media sonrisa y sin mirarlo –_No soy el tipo de persona que quieres cerca de ti, o que le agrada contar su historia, a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo- _

_-No te entiendo…-_ seguía él, se sentía extraño, su necesidad de conocerla cada vez se hacía más fuerte, y le molestaba en sobremanera –_Actúas como si no te importase que muriésemos, pero te preocupaste por Ahiru y Uzura, y quieres detener ésta guerra, ¿Cuáles son tus motivos? ¿Quién eres?-_ repitió, Fakir no la miraba, y Alexeva no lo miraba a él, pero había una conexión entre ambos

_-Ya te lo dije…-_ susurró ella, fastidiada –_No necesitas saberlo, y si quiero luchar en ésta guerra, es porque yo la causé- _finalizó, aunque sus palabras no convencieron del todo al escritor

Sólo fueron unos segundos, segundos que les parecieron horas, segundos en que su miradas se cruzaron, plata contra esmeralda, era una sensación extraña, pero vagamente familiar…

_-Por aquí_- señaló ella, apartando la mirada y cambiando el rumbo

_-Pero el lago…-_ hizo ademán de señalar el sendero, pero ella lo interrumpió

_-Si ya sé, es un pequeño desvío, necesito recoger algo…-_ le aclaró, abriéndose paso entre las ramas

Por algún motivo, que le pareció extraño a Ahiru, él no protestó, no hizo sonidos ni muecas de disgusto, se limitó a seguir a la ojiplata, y sin saber por qué, eso le dolió en demasía

_.::..::..::..::..::..::._

_-…Uzura…-_ susurraba una voz _-…Uzura, despierta…-_

_-Mmm…-_ la pequeña apenas abría los ojos _-¿Ahiru-zura?-_

-_Uzura, necesito que me escuches con atención_ –siguió diciendo, una dulce voz de mujer

_-¿Quién eres-zura?_ – preguntó inocente, mientras tallaba sus ojos

_- Escúchame, Ahiru, Fakir, todas las personas que nos importan, están en peligro…- _continuó

_-¿Peligro-zura?-_ dudosa aún, buscaba el origen de la voz, pero no lo hallaba, tal pareciera que la voz venía de su cabeza

_-Así es… no confíes en la muchacha de ojos grises… no confíes en la que se hace llamar Alexeva…-_ la dulce voz se iba tornando más seria

_-¿Alex-chan? ¿Por qué-zura?-_ sus ojitos estaban llenos de temor

_-Ella… es mala, sólo quiere el poder de Princess Tutú_- Uzura no entendía mucho de lo que pasaba, pero cada vez estaba más asustada –_Y una vez que Ahiru vuelva a su forma humana, ella conseguirá ese poder, entonces Fakir y Ahiru ya no le servirán de nada… y los matará…-_

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de la pequeña, sentía un temor que jamás había experimentado, y, aunque no quería creer en lo que esa voz le decía, había algo en ella que la impulsaba a hacer caso de esas palabras

-_Detenla-_ sentenció finalmente la voz –_Si tu no lo haces, ellos morirán, y será tu culpa_-

La pequeña no podía con tanta presión, cada vez su llanto era más fuerte, el miedo de perder a sus amigos, el miedo de que esas fueran las verdaderas intenciones de la chica que les había protegido, el miedo de que todo esto fuera su culpa…

_-¿Q-que…? ¿Qué t-tengo que hacer-zura?-_preguntó, sollozando e hipando, tratando de ser fuerte y de aguantar el llanto

_-…Mátala…-_ordenó la voz, y Uzura se quedó en blanco

_.::..::..::..::..::..::._

_-¿A dónde se supone que vamos?-_ preguntó Fakir después de un rato de caminar entre ramas y maleza

_-Aquella noche en que me encontraron_ –comenzó a decir ella, sin detener su andar-_ el hombre lobo que me atacó, venía siguiéndome desde la entrada opuesta de la ciudad, él…- _su mirada se ensombreció un poco, y su voz se hizo más fría  
-_Él era alguien a quien yo conocía…-_ Fakir no dijo nada, y Ahiru bajó la mirada-_me atacó pero, no quería matarlo, corrí hacia el bosque y logré perderlo un momento, luego oculté mi mochila en un árbol, con esa cosa en mi espalda no podía pelear…-_

_-¿Y ahora vamos por ella?-_ preguntó el chico, ella asintió _-¿Tan importantes son las cosas que llevas ahí?-_

-_Tengo unos libros y algunas armas que nos podrían servir, pero… sólo hay una cosa que realmente me importa…-_ aceleró el paso un poco más _-…El único recuerdo que tengo de mi pasado…-_

_-Y se puede saber que…-_ el muchacho no pudo terminar, ella se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo

-_No…-_ y en seguida dirigió su vista y sus pasos hacia un árbol grande y seco –_Aquí está_- afirmó, sacando una maleta de considerable tamaño del árbol, poniéndosela al hombro y continuando su caminata  
_–Si seguimos por aquí llegaremos en…-_ no terminó la frase, lo que parecía un oso enorme la golpeó y estrelló contra un árbol

_-¡Alexeva!_ -gritó Fakir, sin soltar a Ahiru, corriendo hacia ella - _¡Hey! ¡¿Estás bien?-_

_-S-si…-_ contestó ella apenas, incorporándose con dificultad

_- Cuida a Ahiru, yo me encargo de…-_ sintió un tirón en su manga, cuando volteó hacia abajo, los ojos de Ahiru llenos de lágrimas lo hicieron dudar

_-N-no… no lo lastimes…-_ dijo la azabache, tratando de levantarse

_-¡De qué hablas! ¡Nos atacó! –_gritó el chico exasperado, vigilando que no se acercara

_-Es… es amigo mío…-_sentenció la muchacha, ya de pie, y apretando su mano contra su abdomen, manchándose de sangre

El caballero y el pato recordaron la anterior historia de la chica, ¿Era ese el mismo hombre lobo que la había atacado antes? ¿Y aún así ella evitaba lastimarle?

El licántropo atacó de nuevo, destrozando con sólo una de sus garras el árbol en el que Alexeva se había golpeado, los pelinegros se separaron, siendo Ahiru siempre protegida por Fakir

_-Espera… ¿Qué no se supone que los hombres lobo sólo salen cuando hay luna llena?-_ preguntó intrigado el joven, esquivando al enorme animal y sacando su espada

_-No éste…-_ respondió la otra, sacando su espada también- _Idiota, ya basta…-_ le dijo con voz cargada de enojo y tristeza al mitad bestia, mientras lentamente caminaba hacia él

_-¡¿Qué haces? ¡Aléjate de esa cosa!-_ le gritó Fakir, pero ella no le hizo el menor caso

-_Vamos amigo… ¿No me recuerdas?-_ dijo con una sonrisa de lado, que ocultaba en parte su expresión de dolor –_Alexeva… o demonio, como solías decirme…-_ su andar cada vez era más errático, esa herida era bastante profunda

-_Alexeva…-_ susurró Fakir, mirando los intentos de la joven por recuperar a su amigo

Como era de esperarse, el hombre lobo trató de atacar de nuevo, y la ojiplata, en un esfuerzo muy grande, clavó la enorme pata del animal al suelo con su espada

Ambos gritaron, aunque el otro más bien aulló. Con sus respectivas heridas sangrando, no era un espectáculo que alguien quisiera ver

Ahiru se tapó el rostro con un ala y Fakir no pudo cerrar la boca

_-Jeje, igual de iluso que siempre, Kevin…-_ masculló ella temblando, aferrada al mango de la espada _-¡Fakir!_ -llamó al joven, volteando su rostro en su dirección  
_-Adelántense, llévate mi mochila y espérenme en el lago, si no llego al anochecer… tal vez encuentres lo que necesitas en los libros…-_ y les sonrió, le dolía, eso era seguro, pero algo había en ella que les dio fuerzas para seguir sus órdenes

_-No te atrevas a morir…-_ dijo Fakir, para luego tomar la mochila y salir corriendo

La pelinegra los vio alejarse, y cuando consideró que estaban a una distancia prudente, sacó la espada de su lugar

El enorme animal volvió a aullar, libre de nuevo y sin el efecto de parálisis temporal que la espada creaba sobre él, intentó arremeter sobre la muchacha, que, de nuevo, se limitó a esquivarlo

_-¡Kevin! ¡Idiota!-_ le gritó desesperada, no sabía que más hacer y su vista empezaba a nublarse - _¡Terminemos con esto de una vez!-_

Ambos se lanzaron contra su oponente, heridos y cansados, con intenciones parecidas…

.::..::..::..::..::..::.

_-Tranquila Ahiru…-_ repetía constantemente el escritor _-…Tranquila…-_

Estaban asustados, lo que había pasado la última vez había sido horrible, pero esto no se comparaba, habían dejado a la pelinegra sola, desangrándose y con una bestia a la que se rehusaba a lastimar…

¡¿Por qué demonios habían hecho algo así?

La muchacha de ojos grises ya se los había contado, ellos ahora eran parte de una nueva historia que no tenía escritor, cualquiera que tomara las riendas con suficiente determinación podía convertirse en un Drosselmeyer temporal, ella había querido salvarlos, de corazón, así que la historia decidió que ellos escaparan…

Fakir no sabía que le daba más miedo, estar metido en un lío de ese tamaño… o lo de _la historia decidió…_

.::..::..::..::..::..::.

-_Bien, bien-_ susurró un hombre contra el espejo en el que veía todo lo sucedido –_Esto se está poniendo interesante…- _

El hombre sólo soltó una risita y dándose la vuelta se marchó. En aquel espejo se podían apreciar tres grandes engranes, dentro de los cuales fácilmente se reconocía a nuestros protagonistas  
El primer engrane mostraba a Uzura, sin expresión en el rostro, sentada en medio de la sala de la casa de Charon. En sus mejillas se podían apreciar los rastros de las lágrimas derramadas momentos antes.  
En el segundo se podía ver claramente a Alexeva, llena de golpes y sangre, recostada contra el tronco destrozado de un árbol, más pálida de lo que era y sin ninguna señal de estar consciente, o viva…  
Finalmente, en el engrane más grande se apreciaba un escenario de desesperación y miedo, Fakir corría con Ahiru en brazos, mientras ella lloraba y la mirada jade estaba llena de duda, una vez más el escritor se preguntó…

¡¿En qué demonios se habían metido?

_**Ehm… ¿Hola?  
¡No me maten!  
No fue mi intención tardar tanto en subir este otro capítulo  
Ya sé que me desaparecí por mucho tiempo, pero tuve  
algunos contratiempos mayores en la escuela, el trabajo y  
mi persona, por lo cual me fue imposible continuar  
con el fic**_

_**Para todos aquellos que también siguen mi fic **__**Una semana**__**  
les pido paciencia, estoy a dos semanas y media de presentar  
mi examen de admisión a la preparatoria, así que como comprenderán,  
me es muy difícil repartir mi tiempo T-T**_

_**Pero, en fin…  
¡Llegó el cuarto capítulo!  
¡Más personajes nuevos y misteriosos aparecen!  
¡Y harán hasta lo imposible por desaparecer a Alexeva!**_

_**¿Qué harán nuestro caballero y su doncella?  
¿Podrán salvar a su nueva amiga? O, más bien…  
¿Podrán salvarse a ellos mismos?**_

_**¡Dejen su review y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!**_

_**~LadyInfierno~**_


	5. Frío

Disclaimer: _**Ni Princess Tutu ni Van Helsing son de mi propiedad,**_ _**sino de sus respectivos autores. Yo solo los secuestro un rato, para entretenerme y divertirlos un rato.**_  
Advertencia: _**Para esta historia tome prestadas algunas cosas de la película Van Helsing, y está basada principalmente en un personaje que es de mi propiedad. Intentaré mantener el lenguaje no demasiado vulgar, pero hay escenas explícitas de sangre y parecidos.**_  
_  
Antes que nada, si seguías esta historia y ahora, luego de casi tres años, estás leyendo esto. Gracias.  
Tengo algunas cosas que decir, pero las dejaré al final. Si no te interesa, de cualquier manera te invito a leer el capítulo y decirme qué te parece._

* * *

_·_

Frío.

Hacía demasiado frío y no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Dicen que los muertos ya no pueden sentir… ¿Sería eso cierto? ¿O lo único que había luego de la muerte era ese maldito e incesante frío que le calaba el alma?

No, no podía estar muerta, ¿…Verdad?

…

Además del frío no hay nada más. Oscuridad, silencio, letargo. Y es como si su cuerpo se hubiera desvanecido, o fusionado con esas sombras que no ve, y que no siente.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

…

Recuerda haber salido de casa con un chico de cabello negro… Fakir. Sí, el idiota escritor. Y a Ahiru y Uzura. A Charon.

Y a Kevin.

Maldición, recuerda a Kevin y vagamente el dolor agudo de los huesos rotos y la sangre quemándole al salir. Eso es bueno, ¿No?

Se acuerda del dolor. Aunque no lo siente. Pero está ahí grabado.

…

Una parte de ella comienza a tener miedo. Recuerda el sonido de sus costillas quebrándose y el del metal atravesando la carne.

¿Él estaría muerto también?

…No es que ella lo estuviera. Eso quiere creer.

…

¿Y si de verdad está muerta? ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?

No es que pueda hacer mucho, en realidad. Pero el cuento se quedaría inconcluso de nuevo. Con lo inútil que era Fakir seguramente no lograba ni regresar a Ahiru a humana.

…Ahiru.

Ahora es frustración. Quiere regresar a Princess Tutú. La necesita.

Y quizás sea un poco demasiado egoísta su propósito, pero no le importa un bledo.

…

Ya se imagina a la idiota de Aleera bailando sobre su cadáver. La muy maldita no esperaría a que fuera enterrada.

Y sólo por eso seguiría los pasos de la antigua dueña de su espada y…

No.

Se niega a ser algo tan repugnante como un vampiro. Primero muerta, irónicamente.

…

Un recuerdo más llega a su mente. Y esta vez se queda clavado en alguna parte de ella como un hierro al rojo vivo.

Un pequeño niño.

No sabe de qué color es su cabello. No recuerda que brillo tenían sus ojos, o cuál era su timbre de voz. Pero ese simple recuerdo va quebrando un poquito más lo que queda de ella.

Sólo sabe que alguna vez tuvo un hermano, y se fuerza a creer que sigue vivo. Si ella ya no lo está… no va a poder verlo nunca, no va a poder seguir buscando.

Miedo, ira, impotencia, angustia… Y por primera vez, siente sus pulmones ser llenados.

…

-_Anh…-_ El gemido sale ronco y bajo. Siente que los ojos le arden y algo quemarle las mejillas. Lágrimas. De dolor y angustia, pero prontamente de alivio, al sentir los huesos crujir a cualquier leve movimiento y el dolor descomunal entumirle el cuerpo. Sigue viva.

* * *

_El enorme animal volvió a aullar, libre de nuevo y sin el efecto de parálisis temporal que la espada creaba sobre él, intentó arremeter sobre la muchacha, que, de nuevo, se limitó a esquivarlo._

_-¡Kevin! ¡Idiota!- le gritó desesperada, no sabía que más hacer y su vista empezaba a nublarse - ¡Terminemos con esto de una vez!-_

_Ambos se lanzaron contra su oponente, heridos y cansados, con intenciones parecidas…_

_El metal corta la carne de uno de los enormes pies -o patas- del hombre lobo, que clava sus garras en el suelo al escabullirse la espadachina entre ellas, jadeando en busca de aire, con su vista borrosa por el esfuerzo y las lágrimas que comienzan a acumularse._

_-No quiero matarte… por favor idiota… Kevin…- _

_Su voz es apenas un susurro quebrado, haciendo otro corte profundo en uno de los hombros ante una arremetida de la bestia, que la deja aturdida sobre el pasto. La sangre no deja de salir y eso le hace sentir un calor helado en todo el cuerpo. El andar del otro sujeto se vuelve algo torpe también, las heridas de ambos sangran profusamente y ella sabe que el encuentro no durará mucho más, y muy probablemente alguno de los dos tenga que morir._

_-_ _Odihnească în pace…-_

_Se persigna con una mano temblorosa, clavando su mirada vidriosa con decisión en el otro y apenas un hilo de voz. Incorporándose con dificultad, sintiendo las fuerzas flaquearle, el alma rompérsele y las lágrimas quemar su rostro como un fuego abrasador; empuña la espada y mira una última vez al hombre lobo, al muchacho, a su amigo, antes de precipitarse de nuevo contra él con los pedazos de su espíritu saliendo en forma de un grito doloroso, parecido inmensamente al aullido del otro. _

_Un sonido seco, como el de un árbol al caer en medio del bosque. Un sonido lánguido, como el que hacen las arañas cuando lloran.(1)_

_El enorme cuerpo del licántropo se desploma con la espada atravesándole el cuerpo, de lado a lado del pecho. Y el frágil cuerpo de la humana se encuentra apoyado contra el tronco de uno de los árboles destrozados del lugar, luego de haber sido lanzado algunos metros por las descomunales garras de la bestia._

_Luego de eso, sólo queda el silencio tan característico que sólo llega cuando una amistad se rompe._

* * *

_-¡Está despertando! ¡Fakir, está despertando!-_

Una voz aguda grita como si se le fuera la vida en ello, aunque el sonido no cambia de lugar en ningún momento, como en ningún momento deja de clamar en busca del escritor. La mente de la espadachina sigue dentro de esa nube turbia que la confunde, y conforme se va despejando, es el dolor de cada centímetro de piel y cada pedazo de huesos y músculos desgarrados el que le entume la mente.

_-¡Te escuché la primera vez Ahiru! ¡Deja de gritar!-_

Irónico, le voz masculina del muchacho le pide a gritos que deje de gritar a… Espera, ¿Qué?

_-Maldición, volvió a abrirse.-_

_-Toma, toma. Voy a salir de aquí.-_

_-¡Tú no sacas un pie del agua! ¡Yo me encargo!-_

_-¡No puedes hacerlo todo solo!-_

Ahiru, el escritor llamó a la dueña de la voz Ahiru. Ella se pregunta si su mente sigue demasiado confundida o si la conversación de los otros dos no tiene ningún sentido. De nuevo intenta moverse y un nuevo gemido ahogado sale de su garganta, ni siquiera puede abrir los ojos debido a la sensación de entumecimiento que experimenta en la piel. Sensación que cambia abruptamente por la de miles de agujas clavándosele, cuando algo que intuye como un trozo de tela pasea por su cuerpo, por entre la tela desgarrada.

_-A…hiru…-_ Repite con voz muy baja, ronca y quebrada. Tanto que no cree que le hayan escuchado, pero de un momento a otro los gritos cesan.

_-Hey… ¿Alexeva? No te duermas…- _Al parecer, el paño se aleja de su cuerpo. Escucha el movimiento del que supone es el escritor y las voces de antes ahogadas, están susurrando. Vuelve a quejarse, esta vez fastidiada de no poder ver o escuchar algo, hasta que algo frío le golpea el rostro y la deja empapada. Agradece poder sentir el agua corriendo por su rostro y logra abrir los ojos, divisando la figura borrosa del pelinegro.

Siente que sujetan su nuca y levantan con cuidado su cabeza, acercándole algo a los labios. Bebe por impulso, el agua quemándole la garganta y al mismo tiempo aliviando el dolor. No entiende nada y a pesar de la insistencia del muchacho para hablarle y mantenerla despierta, el sueño se va apoderando de su mente. Las imágenes que antes la atormentaban se van disipando, dejando simplemente un cómodo color negro y el cansancio que la sume en un sueño profundo; sin pensar en nada, sin dolor, simplemente durmiendo.

El escritor y su patosa princesa respiran más aliviados, al menos recuperó la conciencia un rato. Igual eso no exime la labor de sus oídos y ojos atentos a cualquier sonido o movimiento, ya no intentan salir del lago.

-_Fakir… todo va a estar bien, ¿Cierto_?- La dulce y ahora baja voz de la pelirroja cuestiona algo de lo que estaba segura hasta que se internaron en ese bosque. Más aún al notar al muchacho pelinegro dudar a la hora de contestarle.

_-Claro que si, Ahiru. Todo va a estar bien…-_

Ambos jóvenes despiertos sienten un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas ante un pensamiento similar, ante el mismo miedo de volver al infierno de sentirse controlados, de sentirse parte de un cruel juego del destino y, por sobre todo, pánico al pensar que esta vez, si puedan perderse el uno al otro.

* * *

_·_

1.-Se refiere a un cuento que leí hace bastante, sobre un niño de familia pobre y padre cabrón. La autora usa esa metáfora, del sonido que hacen las arañas cuando lloran, y me encanta. Desgraciadamente no recuerdo el título ni la autora, salvo que es mexicana o española -si no es así, que perdida estoy- Si quieren buscarlo y lo encuentran, agradecería que alguien me recordara cómo se llama.

_Bien, aquí termina el capítulo. Quizás parezca algo como un capítulo de relleno… lo es.(?) Bueno, no tanto. Es como una especie de transición, de mi antigua manera de escribir a lo que, yo creo, he mejorado._

_Por un momento pensé en reescribir toda la historia, pero en ella hay errores y cosas que me dan un contraste, que me enseñan mi progreso y me animan a seguir perfeccionando mi propio estilo de escritura. Sé muy bien que mi otra historia inconclusa es la que tiene más lectores, o al menos se manifiestan más, pero decidí publicar un nuevo capítulo de esta, por el simple hecho de que fue publicada primero y se me antojó seguirla._

_La última vez que actualicé esta historia iba a entrar a la preparatoria, y ahora estoy a un semestre de salir. A estas alturas de mi vida, con dieciocho años recién cumplidos y un enorme problema a nivel psicológico, emocional y hasta físico, escribir es una manera de sacar todo sin explotar, de sentir que alguien me escucha a través de las líneas trazo._

_Espero, en realidad, poder actualizar todo, como un borrón y cuenta nueva, para no dejar nada sin terminar otra vez. Gracias de nuevo si leíste todo esto, ten un bonito día y para cualquier aclaración, duda, sugerencia o comentario, está la cajita de review._

_Maria._


End file.
